


a thorn in his side

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Appendicitis, Emotional, Established Relationship, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Surgery, Worried Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's just an ache in his side. All he has to do is get through the day, until the ache turns into searing pain. Then, the goal is to get it looked at without letting Dimitri know something's wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	a thorn in his side

The ache in his side started after breakfast. Since he had no food sensitivities and knew what intestinal pain felt like, he figured it was a muscle cramp and downed a few Advil. The rain was a good excuse to drive to campus that morning, even though their apartment was only a block or two away.

"I'll be fine," he told the concerned Dimitri as they parked. "The Advil should be kicking in any minute."

"If you're sure." Dimitri kissed him. "Let me know if it doesn't, though, okay?" Dedue nodded, even though he was sure everything would be fine and he wouldn't have to bother his boyfriend. They parted ways, Dedue for the science building and Dimitri for the main hall.

_It's just a muscle cramp. It will go away._

The Advil did not kick in. In fact, the ache became a sharp pain halfway through the two-hour botanical science lecture, Dedue furiously taking notes in a failed attempt to pretend there wasn't an invisible knife stabbing through his insides. The lecture hall was also much too hot, or was that just him? Half the students hadn't taken off their jackets.

Near the end he was gripping his pencil so hard he snapped it in half, relieved when the sound wasn't _actually_ loud enough to make the entire class turn and stare at him. By that time his clothes were practically sticking to him. He thought of getting a drink from the water fountain or the vending machine, but the idea of walking made him feel dizzy.

By the time class let out, he knew something was definitely wrong. Medical attention was the next logical step, but the infirmary was on the other end of the building. He knew from the first aid course he'd taken his first semester that when you were in pain, exerting yourself could result in permanent damage. So he found an empty bench in a quiet part of the hallway, took out his phone, and began a text message with shaking fingers.

 _Edelgard. Need a ride to the hospital. Infirmary is too far away. In pain._ But just as he was about to hit "send," someone took the phone from his hand.

" _Dedue._ " He looked up to find a very upset Dimitri staring daggers at him. "You look like death warmed over, and you were going to ask _my stepsister_ to take you to the hospital?" He heard the frantic tapping of Dimitri erasing the message. "I knew I did the right thing coming here. You never were a good liar," he said, and Dedue would have felt more ashamed of himself if the searing pain hadn't taken over.

"I didn't want you to worry," he offered lamely. Dimitri carefully helped him up, draping Dedue's arm over his shoulder.

"Well, you can't always get what you want in life," he said, and dialed for an ambulance. By the time one arrived, Dedue was fighting a losing battle to stay conscious, and the last thing he remembered was being loaded onto a stretcher and Dimitri firmly insisting on riding in the back with him.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up until he caught a glimpse out the window; it was dark and the streetlights were coming on, and he could smell what he guessed was dinner making the rounds to other patients. Dedue blinked the remaining sleep from his eyes and tried to sit up, only for something to push on his shoulder. No, some _one._

"You'll tear your stitches." Dimitri stood at his bedside still in his school clothes, face pale and tired, hair a mess. "Thank goodess..."

"Dimitri."

"You're lucky I found you when I did, otherwise your appendix would have burst," Dimitri said, his tone a mix of anger and relief. _Appendix,_ Dedue thought, _of course._ That was something they'd covered in first aid class, and he felt foolish for not taking it into consideration before he nearly fell over. "How are you feeling now?"

"Tired," Dedue answered honestly, "and sore." Dimitri nodded.

"You'll need to rest for the next week," he said. "Possibly less _if_ you stay put," he added pointedly. Dimitri wasn't going to let him live this down at least for a day, and frankly, Dedue knew he deserved it.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"You should have told me," Dimitri sighed. "I don't even want to know what could have happened if I hadn't thought to come find you. Appendicitis is serious, if yours _had_ ruptured, you could have-"

"But I didn't. You found me just in time," Dedue said.

"I know." Dimitri closed his eyes, exhaling sharply. "But I _know you_ , Dedue. What if I'd been held up before I went to follow you? What if my class ran long? Or I had an exam I couldn't afford to be late for? You'd have contacted Edelgard, and you don't know if she'd have made it in time. If I hadn't found you in time, you could have...could have..."

Dimitri collapsed into the chair beside the bed, shoulders slumping forward as he gripped Dedue's hand. He didn't say anything for several minutes, Dedue could see the sharp dip of his back and shoulders with each breath, feel the rapid pulse under his skin.

"I could have handled missing a day of classes," Dimitri finally said. "I could never handle losing you." His voice wavered on that last note, and if Dedue weren't basically pinned to the bed by his IV drip and the lingering ache in his side he'd have sat up and embraced Dimitri right then and there.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could think of to say, even knowing it didn't undo his poor choices or the dark thoughts that had obviously been torturing Dimitri for the past several hours.

"You're more important to me than taking notes on the latest part of a lecture," Dimitri said. "I could have easily asked Sylvain or Hapi to copy their notes for me. Granted, I'd still be worried while you were in surgery, but if you'd just told me you didn't feel well this morning I could have taken you to the hospital before you spent the whole morning suffering."

"Lecturing me won't change anything, Dimitri."

"Not this time, but in the future," Dimitri countered. "You do so much for me, Dedue, and I appreciate it...I only wish you'd let me do for you in return."

"You were kind to me when most of the families here did not accept mine," Dedue murmured.

"You never needed to repay me for that, Dedue, and you never will." Dimitri's posture relaxed, his grip on Dedue's hand loosening slightly only for him to lace their fingers together. "I became your friend because I wanted to get to know you, and it's the best decision I ever made."

"Dimitri..."

"So please," he continued, "let me take care of you the way you take care of me."

He knew very well he was too self-sacrificing when it came to Dimitri, who had called him out on it many times in the past. Dedue listened, tried to change, but old habits were impossible to break. And this time he could have caused Dimitri irreparable grief with this habit of his.

Dimitri sudden shook his head, a bitter laugh escaping him.

" _Look_ at this. You're lying in a _hospital bed,_ and here I am weeping about how that makes _me feel._ "

"Because of my stupidity," Dedue said.

"That shouldn't _matter._ I stand by what I said, but I could have at least waited until you recovered to lecture you." Dimitri slowly lifted his teary, slightly smiling gaze. "I love you. Next to my family you're the most important person to me in this world, I want you with me until we're grumpy old men."

"You know I want that, too." Dedue smiled a little, letting go of Dimitri's hand to smooth his messy hair and stroke his face. "And I promise, I'll make an even stronger effort to let you take care of me when I need it."

"You can start during your five-day recovery." Dimitri patted his pillows and smoothed the covers over him. "That means letting me bathe you, too." Dedue raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh lest he jar his stitches.

"Don't go getting any ideas, you."

"I'll save them for when you're well." Dimitri kissed him, just as a nurse walked in with a small tray.

"Time for your pill," she said, "and we've got plenty of soup and toast ready for you for tomorrow." Dedue tried not to groan at the reminder of the bland diet that awaited him. In Duscur culture, bland food was considered a last resort; when Dedue and his sister were younger and got sick they were fed ginger and lemongrass and elderberry syrup along with the medicine the doctor sent home with their parents. Dimitri gave him a sympathetic look.

"We'll binge-watch cooking shows when we get home," he promised. Dedue nodded, obediently taking the pill. They were supposed to make you drowsy, but he was already getting sleepy again. "I'm staying the night. I've already cleared it with the doctor and the floor nurses."

"He drove a hard bargain," the nurse teased as she took the tray and left. Dedue couldn't help smiling despite the lingering ache and exhaustion.

"Thank you, Dimitri."

This time as sleep claimed him, the last thing he felt was the comforting grip of Dimitri's hand.


End file.
